1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus, and in particular, to a passive exercising apparatus. The apparatus supports a user and includes a first fixed table and a second movable table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,537 teaches a passive exercise device having a fixed table and a movable table. The movable table is pivotable with respect to the fixed table by means of a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism is connected to linkages which impart a combined up-and-down and oscillating motion to the movable table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,017 teaches a passive exercising apparatus which moves the torso with respect to the legs or from a prone to a sitting position. The apparatus incorporates a first stationary table and a second table which pivots relative to the first. While such an apparatus is useful for invalids as well as overweight persons desiring to lose weight, it does not allow the body to be twisted or to be simultaneously twisted and pivoted to enhance exercising of stomach and back muscles. Also, the apparatus disclosed in this patent is not able to pivot any portion of the body below a horizontal plane.
The passive exercising apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,204 allows portions of the body to be pivoted below a horizontal plane. However, the apparatus does not provide for twisting of the body or for simultaneous twisting and pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,746 also teaches a passive exercising apparatus which imparts vertical and horizontal reciprocating as well as circular motion to a body table. However, this apparatus cannot be adjusted so as to selectively deliver either a pivoting or twisting motion, or both pivoting and twisting motions simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,222 teaches twisting the head only but otherwise lacks the ability to pivot or twist major portions of the body.
U.S. Pat. No 3,735,754 teaches use of four reciprocating platforms but with no ability to pivot or twist the body.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable that a passive exercise apparatus impart a combined up-and-down and twisting motion to selected portions of a user's body. It is also desirable that such a passive exercise apparatus be easy to use and economical to manufacture.